Park Mu-Bong
Park Mu-Bong (Kor: 박무봉) is a member of The Six and is the organizer of the G.O.H Tournament. He uses a fake name, Park Mu-Jin, instead of his real name. Appearance Mu-Bong is a slim man, with an average build and has a cross shaped scar on his forehead, which was given to him by Jin Tae-Jin. His hair is often seen as clean cut and slicked back, but with two horns that often pop up from his head. He uses hair gel to try and flatten the horns which pops up right after (which is running gag throughout the series). A cross is marked on his left palm, which seems to be the source of his Charyeok. Personality Mu-bong at first seems to come off as a strict, ambitious and malicious person, noted by how he spoke to Han Dae-Wi about his sick friend during the tournament or how he destroyed an entirely island where one of the senators were having their vacation at. But it has been shown he does care about people (as he tried to save Woo Seung-Tae and showed concern over the protagonists) and that his malicious attitude is more of a front than his actual personality. At most, his alignment is morally ambiguous, where he won't hesitate to use force if necessary. It is mentioned by Q that he cannot figure out what he is thinking. He seems weak against innocent and honest people, first noted where he couldn't bring himself to harm Jin Mo-Ri after he honestly answered his questions without hesitation. He also has an interest in Han Dae-Wi and Mo-Ri, which he calls baby tigers (a metaphor often used in Korea to describe powerful spirits). Mu-bong can sometimes be seen to act cowardly where he used Moon Gi-Joo as a "friend shield" against Jin Tae-Jin's kick. He seems to also be somewhat fatalistic, where he texted Judge P to "save him" during Taek Jae-Kal's winning spree in the tournament. He also comes off as being egotistical or cocky, as shown when he wanted Gi-Joo to "bow" to him because he was older, or when he told Judge Q to "Kneel before me..." when Q demanded answers about Shim Bong-sa's family. He seems to have a rivalry towards Jin Tae-Jin. His tone towards him comes off as evil and cunning, but he has shown respect to him when they spoke about Jin Mo-ri's past. History Not much is known about Mu-Bong, other than he is an influential and rich senator and also a member of The Six. It has been mentioned repeatedly that he was strong enough to join The Six at the age of 18. He has been considered a prodigy and also a "tiger cub" by Jun Jae-san. Jae-san had also mentioned that Jin Mo-Ri wasn't as strong as Mu-bong at his age. Plot Round with God As Mu-Bong was preparing the G.O.H. tournament, he got a from local business man he made a deal to make the tournament become a reality, however the business man think his ideal is insane and cancelled the idea. Mu-Bong got angry and used his charyeok to crush the island the business man was at. Judge P then came to Mu-Bong side and told him that the project is going to be starting today and Mu-Bong told her to hurry since they are running out of time. Later, Mu-Bong broke into the pentagon and met up with the president of the United States. Mu-Bong told the president that he has urgent news and he told him that he is the member of the national assembly of the republic of Korea. Mu-Bong explained to the president that the atomic bomb has lost its value as a weapon which shocks the president. Mu-Bong was later reported by Judge O that Judge R and Judge Q are fighting to which he order O to stop them to which the latter refuses since he's off duty unless he pays him more. Mu-Bong later came and punished the Judge, even O for disrespecting him. Mu-Bong met up with Moon Gi-Joo who inform him about Jin Mo-Ri who might be the key he's looking for. Gi-Joo also mentioned that Mo-Ri is using Renewal Taekwondo which reminds him of Jin Tae-Jin who The Six fought and lost to many years ago. Mu-Bong mention how much of a beast Jin Tae-Jin was which Gi-Joo called the Shame of the Human Culture Organization which upset Mu-Bong for because he made up names. Gi-Joo ask Mu-Bong why to look for him to which the latter revealed that he wanted to find the man who give him his scar and ask him how he was the only one out of 500 people to survive in North Korea, and why he raised a child in the mountain. Gi-Joo then mention that seventeen years ago, Mu-Bong used Gi-Joo as a "friend shield" to protect himself from Tae-Jin attack which also give Gi-Joo his scar. But Mu-Bong avoided the question which upset Gi-Joo even more. When Mu-Bong tried to get Mo-Ri to reveal his grandfather's location, he was surprised too see that Mo-Ri revealed that he is his grandson with a smile. Mu-Bong then ask who his parents were, but Mo-Ri broke down in tears saying his parent left him to which Gi-Joo try to apologize and yelled at Mu-Bong for being a heartless demon. Mu-Bong then ask about Tae-Jin location to which Mo-Ri reveal it honestly and straightforward which was Mu-Bong weakness. Later Mu-Bong decided that Mo-Ri could return to the tournament if he could defeat Judge Q. When it was time for the match to begin, Mu-Bong found Mo-Ri to be missing and went to find him, but then he found out the gate to Na Bong-Chim is open. Mu-Bong then realize that Mo-Ri set Bong-Chim and then found the latter. Bong-Chim then explain to Mu-Bong that Mo-Ri ate the Sage Pill and both of them end up having a match. Mu-Bong and Bong-Chim end up casting afterimage of each other during the fight and surprised each other how one improve and remain the same. When their fight was over, they headed to the area to save Mo-Ri, but end up dying from the Sage Pill effect, but somehow was able to get up again. Bong-Chim and Mu-Bong end up talking about the upcoming threat and that they try to get The Six together again but couldn't. Abilities He is a member of The Six and is very skilled in combat. He easily stopped the battle between Judge Q and Judge R. He later on fought with Na Bong-Chim and was able to overwhelm him after a long fight. Superhuman Endurance: Park Mu-Bong has shown remarkable endurance and stamina. Several times he has received massive injuries from opponents only to continue fighting despite pain and fatigue. Superhuman Agility: Due to the natural strengthening of his body from training he received from his master Na Bong-Chim, he has superhuman agility. Superhuman Strength: Park Mu-Bong has shown strength numerous times throughout the series during many fights. Park Mu-Bong has blown apart arenas and with his charyeok islands. Superhuman Speed: Park Mu-Bong has shown remarkable speed. Several times he has closed the distance from opponents and appear near them in an instant. Charyeok Though the full details are unknown, his charyeok is strong enough to crush an island, or make judges 'bow'. It is unsure how Mu-Bong's charyeok works, but it has the shape of a Cross which is on his hand. He can use that cross to defend against attacks or even suppress his enemies. He was also able to hold back Sang Man-Duk's huge sword which was larger than a multistory building. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Six Category:Judges Category:Charyeok Users